ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sentinel (short)
The Sentinel is a 2016 computer-animated short film created by Boketto as a proof of concept piece for an animated series. The short film starts out like a movie trailer. In addition to the animated series, Universal Animation Studios has acquired the rights of the short to make an animated feature film adaptation. Synopsis "The world as we know it is gone. A terrible force known as The Scourge has ripped apart the land, boiled the seas and broken even gravity itself. A band of survivors has taken refuge in a mountaintop fortress, the lone safe-haven from the chaotic world below. They constructed a mythic warrior, a stone giant known as The Sentinel, with the power to restore the world so that it can once again sustain life. Centuries pass as the people wait for their hero to return and liberate them, but a boy named Ori refuses to wait any longer. He is willing to do the forbidden and escape the fortress itself to seek the warrior and fulfill the Legend of Humanity’s deliverance. Little does he know The Sentinel is waiting just outside the fortress walls, and the journey the two must embark on is nothing either could imagine." - Boketto Directors’ Statement "The Sentinel is the story of a diverse set of people coping with their inner turmoils as well as with the physical obstructions before them, each trying to find their place in a world that constantly changes and pulls people apart. With this, we aim to emphasize the weight and complexity of the everyday choices Ori and the Sentinel have to make. In this world, the good guys sometimes make bad decisions, and the villains have understandable motivations. As such, much of our inspiration comes from stories with characters forced into uncomfortable situations struggling to make sense of the world and to form an identity that is their own. Some of these include ''Shadow of the Colossus, The Iron Giant, and the films of Studio Ghibli." - Boketto History After their first collaboration on a short animated film called ''Legacy, Adam and Nate were eager to explore the possibility of another collaboration. From their first meeting came a lumbering, pensive giant that eventually became The Sentinel. For the following year, Nate and Adam met weekly, developing the world and characters of The Sentinel. With a solid structure in hand, they began production on a proof of concept and brought Adrian on to write the pilot script. After almost four years, with the trailer complete and the pitch book written, they are now seeking financing to begin production of an animated series to truly bring the world of The Sentinel to life. Film In November 2016, it was announced that Universal Animation Studios has acquired rights to make an animated feature film based on the The Sentinel short film. No release date or more details have been announced. Trivia * As of 2018, the animated series is still in development and it is currently without distribution or partnership. It is also currently unknown when the animated series will come out. It currently remains a mystery. External links * Official website * Tumblr page * [http://www.cgmeetup.net/home/the-sentinel-short-film/ The Sentinel] at CGMeetup Category:Shorts Category:Non-Universal